


Challenge me if you want to be in me

by liebemagneto



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Эдди знает: в лесу его целовала не Энни.





	Challenge me if you want to be in me

**Author's Note:**

> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7508560)

Эдди давно ничему не удивляется. Поэтому когда Веном впервые заговаривает с ним, он едва ли напуган — у него просто-напросто не хватает сил.   
  
Его вполне устраивает такое соседство. И дело вовсе не в том, что теперь Эдди с лёгкостью может преодолеть любое расстояние, которое раньше приводило его в ужас, — например, пройти несколько кварталов от гипермаркета до своей запущенной квартирки с парой ящиков пива. И не в том, что Веном заботливо восстанавливает давно погибшие клетки его тела.  
  
Дело в том, что Эдди больше не чувствует себя одиноким.  
  
Его не волнует расторгнутая помолвка, разбитое сердце — всё это в прошлом. Он всегда может позвонить Энни и пригласить их с Дэном выпить, но в этом нет нужды. Эдди не скучает.  
  
Веном течёт в его венах, путается в мыслях. С нежностью обнимает ладонь Эдди всякий раз, когда тому становится грустно.  
  
— Эдди.  
  
— Да, детка?  
  
Эдди не задумывался, почему это произошло. Он легко поддался, будто это было чем-то самим собой разумеющимся.  
  
Он знает: в лесу его целовала не Энни.  
  
Длинный язык щекотно касается его губ, проникает в рот. Эдди не открывает глаз, лениво проводит по кончику языка своим и крепче сжимает узловатые пальцы — на этот раз без когтей.  
  
Веном знает все его секреты, все желания, все мысли.  
  
Эдди глухо стонет — язык обвивается вокруг его шеи, тонкие щупальца разводят его ягодицы и проникают внутрь.  
  
_— Эдди._  
  
Он ничего толком не знает о Веноме — кроме того, что тот рассказывает в перерывах между рассуждениями о своих гастрономических пристрастиях. Шоколад вполне утоляет жажду человеческой крови.  
  
Эдди сильнее разводит ноги, приподнимаясь на лопатках, — Веном мокро ласкает его соски и сжимает острые зубы на подвздошной кости. Эдди следит за ним из-под ресниц.  
  
Веном умеет быть аккуратным. Он постоянно смеётся — Эдди очень аппетитно выглядит, — но ни разу не причиняет ему вреда.   
  
Даже сейчас его зубы не травмируют кожу. Оставляя красные следы на бедре, Веном обхватывает языком истекающий член и слизывает смазку.  
  
— Я хочу тебя съесть, Эдди.  
  
Эдди ухмыляется, покачивая бёдрами. Одной рукой он цепляется за спинку дивана, другой утопает в вязкой черноте, но Веном отталкивает его и прижимает обе ладони к подлокотнику.  
  
Эдди чувствует его повсюду — скользкий язык вылизывает яички, проходится между ягодиц и заменяет собой щупальца, двигается ритмично и глубоко.  
  
Ему хочется, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.  
  
— Ты вкусный, Эдди, я говорил?  
  
— И не раз, детка.  
  
Эдди хрипит — теперь он смотрит на Венома широко распахнутыми глазами.   
  
Веном не позволяет ни одной капле спермы упасть мимо, похотливо и голодно облизывая клыки.  
  
Он растекается чёрным покрывалом на вздымающейся груди Эдди и хитро разглядывает его умиротворённое лицо.  
  
Эдди не один, потому что Веном никогда не даёт ему забыть.  
  
Они живы, потому что есть друг у друга.


End file.
